The Charmed Sons
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: This story chronicles the lives and adventures of Chris, Wyatt, and Henry Jr.
1. Inadequate

**The Charmed Sons**

**Chapter One**

Chris had just met an incredible girl. She was kind and generous. She did have a dark past, though, which made sense since Halliwells tended to fall for the bad boys and bad girls. Bianca was a Phoenix. She was a witch, but unlike Chris, she was a "bad witch." She was trying to reform, but Chris didn't know if she could. He was on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he yelled as the door knob turned. It was Wyatt.

"Hey, there's some demon at Mom's restaurant. She can't reach Phoebe or Paige, so she wanted us to come in."

"You mean she wanted you. You don't need me to vanquish a demon."

"You're wrong. I need you there."

"For you to show off?"

"No, Mom needs both of us."

"What about Prue?"

"She's in New York for a school trip, remember?"

"I forgot about that."

"Yeah. Well, are you coming or not?"

Chris sat up. "I'll come with you."

"Good."

The boys orbed to the alley behind Exquisite, Piper's restaurant. They saw a slimy green demon.

"What the hell is he?" Chris asked.

"He's a—" Wyatt began as the demon headed straight for the boys.

Chris kicked the demon, which caused his foot to stick to the demon. He struggled for a minute before finally working his way free. Wyatt started trying to use his powers to vanquish the demon, but it seemed like it wasn't working.

"How do we vanquish it?" Chris asked as he tried to regain his balance.

Wyatt pulled a sheet of paper out of his jeans pocket. "With this."

Chris ran to his brother. They chanted, "We call upon the ancient power to help us in this dark hour. The demon that is here before, we vanquish thee forevermore."

The demon exploded sending slime everywhere. "Who wrote that stupid spell?" Chris asked as he rubbed slime away from his eyes.

"I did."

"You mean to tell me that someone with all of your powers can't write a decent spell?"

"I did the best I could!"

"Sure you did," Chris responded as he stood up, rolling his eyes at Wyatt.

"You try it next time!"

"Fine. I'm better at spells than you anyway and you know it."

A familiar face peeked out of the back door. "Did you get it?" her soft voice asked. She didn't want her employees to hear her talking about vanquishing demons. She had tried so hard to keep her magic life separate from her "real" life.

"Yes, Mom. We did it," they said in sync.

"Good. You two look horrible! Go back home and get cleaned up!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Chris said as he orbed back to the apartment that he shared with Wyatt.

Wyatt stayed behind to talk to his mom for a few minutes.

"He didn't want to come, Mom."

"Why?"

"He doesn't think he's strong enough."

"That's ridiculous. He's incredibly strong."

"You tell him that. He doesn't believe me."

"He wouldn't listen to me either. He'd say that I'm just saying it because I'm his mother."

"I doubt that."

"Do you even know your brother?"


	2. Let's All Go Fight

**Chapter Two**

Henry sat in his desk in English at Hyde High School. He was a Senior and couldn't wait to get out of school. He hated being cooped up in some high school with people that couldn't understand what it was like to have powers. Sometimes he was just tempted to orb out of class and go somewhere else, but he knew that his mother and aunts would kill him. Exposing magic was something that no witch was supposed to do.

Henry got out of class and saw his cousins, Paris, Penny, and Patricia, standing at his car waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grumpily.

"My car broke down, so we need a ride home," Paris said as she popped her gum.

"And you expect me to give you a ride? What about Prue?"

"She's in New York, remember?"

"I forgot."

"So, will you?"

"I guess so. I was going to go meet up with Chris and Wyatt, but I guess they can wait a little while."

Henry drove his cousins home. He hated being their taxi. They always needed him to take them somewhere when he had something else to do. It was like they knew his schedule, which was possible since Patty had the power of telepathy. He had tried some exercises to keep his mind blocked from her, but they didn't seem to work.

He was about fifteen minutes late to his cousins' apartment.

"Where were you?" Chris asked as he came to the door.

"I was dropping the new 'P3' off," he said rolling his eyes. "So why did you want me to come by?"

"We were hoping that you would go demon hunting with us," Wyatt said as he continued scrying for evil.

"Demon hunting? Why do you need me? Aren't you like all-powerful?"

"Why does everyone expect me to go alone? Sometimes I may need help; besides, I like the company."

"He likes showing off," Chris whispered to Henry.

"I do not," Wyatt said.

"Excuse me. That was private."

"If it was so private, then go in the other room."

"Why do you have to be so damn bossy?"

"Why do you have to be so damn lazy?"

"I'm not lazy."

"Well, I'm not bossy!"

"Yes you—"

"Guys, stop it," Henry yelled putting an end to the fight. "You two are such babies when it comes to the whole demon-fighting thing. Neither one of you has the maturity that you should have for guys your age."

"Uh-oh. He's letting the whitelighter in him take over," Chris said.

"Oh, shut up!"

Before Chris and Henry started to argue, the crystal dropped on the map.

"I found something."

The three orbed to an abandoned warehouse. There were three demons waiting for them. One started to throw a fireball at them.

"Fireball!" Henry yelled and pushed it away with his powers. The demon ducked and avoided getting taken out by his own fireball. He charged towards Henry, who began to kick him. Henry called for a pipe that was on the ground about ten feet away. When it arrived, he plunged it into the demon's chest.

Meanwhile, Chris had tried to knock one of the demons down, but, as powerful as Chris was, the demon just popped back up.

"Damn, that should've worked," Chris muttered. He saw that the demon had an athame. He ran towards the demon and fought him for the athame. He finally got it and plunged it into the demon before pulling it back out. It was always good to keep weapons to fight demons with.

Wyatt had tried all of his powers on the demon facing him, but nothing seemed to work. He was cornered when Chris orbed over to right behind the demon. He plunged the athame into the demon's back. The demon went up in flames.

"See, I needed you here," Wyatt said as Chris helped him off the ground.

"You don't cower in fear, Wyatt. You were trying to get one of us to help you. You weren't fully using your powers. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Why do you assume that?"

"Because you've done it before. You did it once in front of Mom, and she nearly had a heart attack before she blew the demon up. Then, she nearly blew you up."

"You remembered that?"

"Yeah. I remembered that. I actually enjoyed hearing her yell at you."

"You always enjoyed when I got in trouble."

"It was always funny."

"No, it wasn't."

"Guys, stop arguing," Henry yelled from across the warehouse. "We need to get going. I have a date tonight."


	3. The Power Comes Back

**Chapter Three**

"Wyatt, Mom wants to have a family dinner tonight," Chris called to his brother.

"It seems like we're always having family dinners. Is it with our family or with Aunt Paige's and Aunt Phoebe's?"

"Just ours, why?"

"Good. I bet Paris $100 that Prue couldn't astral project across town."

"Was Prue in the room?"

"I don't know."

"You know it's possible that she read your mind."

"She couldn't. I took that blocking potion so that she couldn't do that anymore."

"You haven't taken one to block me."

"I can't. As far as I know, there is no potion to block your power."

"Good. If a demon could get a hold of it, I could be screwed."

Chris and Wyatt orbed to the Manor. Prue had just gotten home from her trip. She hugged her brothers.

"What's with the extra love?" Wyatt asked.

"She wants Mom and Dad to think that she's being nice to us," Chris started. "She wants to date a guy from school that she knows they won't approve of. His name is Jordan, right?"

Chris looked down at his sister.

"That isn't fair. You shouldn't be able to use my power on me."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't fair."

"Hey, you're fair game."

"Hey, boys," Leo said as he walked over to his sons to hug them. "We don't see the two of you enough?"

"You don't want to see us that often," Chris said to him. "You just want to know that we're not dead."

"He's using my power again!" Prue yelled.

"Prudence Melinda, calm down," Piper yelled as she finished bringing food in from the kitchen.

"But Chris is using my powers," Prue complained.

"You're able to use your power again?" Piper asked her son.

"Yeah, I started working on calming down and now I can use my power again."

"That's good."

The family ate dinner, talking about various things. Piper tried to keep the magical talk to a minimum. All she wanted was a normal family, but she couldn't have one. She had three magical children, who all liked to talk about magic. As Prue started picking up the dishes, four demons shimmered into the foyer. She sat the dishes down.

Chris, Wyatt, and Piper stood up. Piper blew one of the demons up. Prue tried to push one of the demons away with her telekinesis, but he was too strong for her. Wyatt was about to vanquish the other three when Chris got two fireballs in his hands and threw them at two of the demons. Then his mom blew up the other.

"That wasn't fair," Wyatt complained. "You get your stupid power back, and now I have to be the jealous one."

"Hey, you weren't quick enough."

"That's because you channel too fast."

"No, I channel as fast as I'm supposed to. You just react too slowly."

"Boys, don't argue," Piper said as she tried to break the sibling rivalry.

According to his destiny, Wyatt was the most powerful of all of the Charmed line. The only problem was that when all of the prophecies about Wyatt were written, no one took into account that his brother would end up with a power that would make Wyatt look less powerful. Chris had had the ability to channel powers since he was a baby. He could channel anyone's powers. He channeled his sister's powers, his mother's powers, Wyatt's powers, and demons' powers. Actually, anyone who was magical could have their powers channeled through him. One day he lost his ability to channel because he became too cocky. He started thinking that maybe he was actually destined to be more magical than Wyatt. This caused him to become tenser and tension lead to him losing the power for a while. He had to rely on his other powers—orbing, telekinesis, and conjuring. He had been working for months on calming down and just remembering that he was just one of many witches in the family. It didn't matter if he was stronger than Wyatt; all that mattered was that he had to be himself.

"So now, I don't get to use my powers anymore," Wyatt complained as they got back to the apartment.

"You can still use your powers," Chris told him. "I've just got your back now."

"You had my back before, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but now I can actually kick ass a little better."


	4. Taking Them All Out

_A/N: In case you're wondering where some of these powers come from, they're coming from my other Charmed story "Forever Charmed."_

**Chapter Four**

Wyatt and Chris came home. Chris looked at the clock and decided to call Bianca. He closed himself off in his room.

"Bianca, hey," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well," she replied. "You?"

"I'm okay. I went to a family dinner tonight."

"I bet that would be a power rush if you could use your channeling power."

"I got it back. It wasn't a big family dinner, so there wasn't a major power rush."

"Do you like that power?"

"Yeah. It's alright."

"Pretty much makes you unstoppable, doesn't it?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh, come on, it has to make you feel strong."

Chris was starting to get uncomfortable. "Can we talk about something non-magical?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"School?"

"I had a good time today. I got to do a presentation in my religion class. I did it 'on witchcraft. I think I did well on it. How 'bout you?"

"I had 2 exams."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Chris, I know you don't want to talk about magic, but I really need some help."

Chris got concerned by the sudden change in Bianca's voice. "What kind of help?"

"I need to vanquish my family."

"What?"

"They've gone on a killing spree, and they're working with demons. I need someone to help me stop them."

"Come by tomorrow."

The next day Bianca showed up at Chris and Wyatt's apartment with coffee and doughnuts. She also had a bag full of potion ingredients.

"I'll go get Chris," Wyatt said as he yawned. "He's taking a shower."

"Okay."

Bianca waited in the living room. Wyatt came in and sat down across from her.

"Chris said something about you vanquishing your family. Why?"

"They're killing good witches and innocents."

"Oh. I would offer to help, but I'm supposed to work at the club today."

"I'm sure Chris and I can handle it."

Wyatt and Bianca didn't really get along. Wyatt never trusted her because of her family's history. Bianca's being a Phoenix made Wyatt and Piper nervous. Normally, they trusted Chris's judgment, but in this case, they thought he might be getting himself into too much trouble.

"Hey, Bianca," Chris said as he came into the room. His hair was still wet as he gave her a kiss.

"Hey. I brought coffee and doughnuts."

"Yum," he said as he got a jelly-filled doughnut out of the box.

"I also got potion ingredients and my family's grimoire."

"Does it have a spell that could help us vanquish your family without having them come back to life?"

"A couple actually. There are also three potions."

"Good. We shouldn't go empty-handed."

Chris and Bianca spent the better part of the morning making potions.

"You know, I'll have to copy some of this into the Book of Shadows."

"Why?"

"We'll need some of the info and spells and potions."

"I would've thought your family would want to avoid dark magic."

"Some of this isn't dark magic, though."

Chris orbed Bianca to where her family was gathered. She told him before they left what powers they had so that he would know what to channel.

"Hey, Uncle Joe," she called and everyone turned. "I thought I'd say goodbye."

She threw two potion vials at her aunt and uncle. Another uncle tried to throw an energy ball, but he wasn't quick enough on the draw. Chris hit him with an energy ball. He kept making them and tossing them at the family members who weren't getting vanquished by Bianca. Soon everyone had been vanquished. To make sure none of them rose from their ashes, Bianca and Chris said a quick spell.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"I knew it would be difficult, but I didn't think it would hurt so much."

"They were your family," Chris said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course it's going to hurt."

"I just feel so alone," she whimpered.

"You have me," he replied softly.


End file.
